I'll Never Forget You
by DrownedSorrow
Summary: The four survivors are atop Mercy Hospital, waiting for rescue. It starts out bad and keeps getting worse. Only one survivor will make it through. Sucky Summary. Rated T for safety. One-Shot


This is my first Left 4 Dead Fanfic, so be gentle.

Sorry if it sucks.

Disclamer: I do not own Left 4 Dead, sadly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Copy that survivors, we'll be there as soon as we can." The pilot of the helicopter said through the radio. The four survivors nodded and grabbed the weapons from the rack and got outside. Standing near the heli-pad, they took their positions. A horde of zombies started racing towards them, and headed directly for Francis, who backed up. Unfortunately, he was too close to the edge and fell off. He grabbed the ledge tightly and looked down as his shotgun fell to the ground below. **"**Francis!" Zoey screamed, trying to pull her friend up from the side of the building. A tall black man took one side of her, shooting back the zombies trying to knock Francis off, and a short Caucasian elderly man took the other side. Bill's M16 clicked and he found out it had run out of ammo. Pushing the zombies back, he hooked the gun on his back and pulled out his pistols. Zoey finally pulled Francis up and aided the other males in fighting off the horde. The horde finally thinned out and they all made a break to an ammo stash. Suddenly, a piece of concrete smashed into the wall next to Louis, the black man. They all turned their guns in the direction of the Tank, a large hulking zombie. Zoey aimed at it with her hunting rifle and shot its head a couple times. Bill and Louis, with their M16's, shot the tank as it came closer. Francis, with his auto-shotgun that he had gone back to the radio room to retrieve, shot the tank when it came a little closer. The sound of an approaching horde worsened their situation, and Zoey quickly pulled out a pipe bomb and threw it. The bomb attracted the zombies with its high-pitched beeping, and then killed them all with the following explosion. She grabbed ammo and continued shooting the tank. Eventually, it fell to its knees and died. During the quick lapse of zombies, they all grabbed ammo and Zoey grabbed another pipe bomb. They made a circle around the ammo pile and fought the new wave of zombies. Zoey spotted a Smoker, a tall zombie with a strong tongue that pulls people into their demise. She quickly disposed of it and then reloaded, pushing zombies back with the butt of the rifle. A Boomer, a fat zombie that threw up on people, making that person the main target to zombies, threw up on Bill. Zoey threw her pipe bomb while Bill shoved the Boomer back and killed it. A shriek was heard and suddenly, Louis was on the floor being torn apart. Francis killed the Hunter, quick zombies who jumped from high places and tore apart their prey, and Louis got up. Again, a large piece on concrete broke through the wall next to Louis. Bill threw his Molotov and watched as the Tank burned. Zoey grabbed and threw another pipe bomb, giving them time to reload and grab ammo. They all took their positions and fired at the Tank, trying to bring it down to its knees. The Tank got closer to the quartet and punched Bill, throwing him off the rooftop and to his death. "No!" Zoey screamed, shooting harder and faster at the Tank. It fell to its knees seconds before it tried to punch Zoey. Quietly, the group grabbed ammo and took a little rest, noticing the unusual pause in zombies. Cautiously, the group stood up and grabbed Molotov's and pipe bombs. Suddenly, a Smoker wrapped its tongue around Louis, while a Hunter pounced Zoey. Francis punched the Hunter off her and then moved quickly and killed the Smoker. Louis got up and used one of his med-kits to fix up the puncture the tongue had caused. They heard the familiar sound of a horde approaching and got into position. While Zoey and Louis had their hands full with the zombies, Francis was grabbed by another Smoker. "Help!" He yelled out, but Zoey and Louis couldn't hear it over the sounds the zombies were making. By the time the two noticed Francis' disappearance, it was too late. Francis lay on the floor crunched up into a ball with his neck broken. Zoey's lip quivered but she refused to cry. Grabbing ammo, the duet ran quickly to the landing pad, where a helicopter hovered. Much to their dismay though, another Tank appeared. It threw a piece on concrete at the helicopter and it collided, sending it spiraling down. Zoey threw the Molotov she had picked up and ran quickly over to Francis' dead body. She picked up the shotgun and walked towards the Tank, shooting each step she took. Louis threw a pipe bomb and followed Zoey, helping kill the Tank. It paused to pick up a slab on concrete and flung it towards Louis, who was still pretty far away from Zoey. It crashed into his body and sent it flying off the rooftop. Zoey let out a short scream before shooting wildly at the Tank. The Tank, with its burns and gunshot wounds collapsed on the remaining zombies, killing them. Zoey ran over to the radio and changed to a different frequency. She found a military one and spoke clearly into the microphone. "I'm Zoey Tyler. My friends and I have fought off horde after horde of zombies waiting for rescue. When it came, a Tank destroyed it and I'm the only one left. Please send help. I'm on top of Mercy Hospital in Fairfield. **_**I'm the only survivor."**_** When she finished, Zoey left the radio on and sat down next to it, exhausted. "Copy that. Help is on its way." A voice said through the radio. ****"Thank you." Zoey said, smiling slightly. A few minutes later, the sounds of another helicopter could be heard. Zoey, still wary of any zombies, took her shotgun and ran to the helicopter. She got on and looked around at the rooftop as it flew away. "I'll never forget you guys." She whispered, finally letting the tears fall. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I know that techinacally the Infected aren't really zombies, but oh well.

Review please (:


End file.
